The Lacy Black Bra
by MovieMoments
Summary: An E/B fluffy one-shot. Bella is having one of those days and it isn't exactly helped when one certain guy decides to have a little fun. AU & OOC.


**Hi! Just a quick one shot for y'all from when I was getting ready for bed last night. Thank God for keeping a pen and pad underneath the bed. ;-)**

**Disclaimer: All recognisable characters unfortunately belong to Stephenie Meyer. I asked my lawyers if I could at least keep Edward, but they said a resounding 'no' and gave me the number for a psychologist.**

_God! _My head was pounding.

Today was just one of those 'too much' days, you know? When the little small things just keep building up against you. One of those days where you know you would have done so much better to just stay in your duvet and not surface till Monday.

But hey, its Friday, its lunch and its only an hour and a half left of this place till that short piece of freedom student and teacher alike count down to from the moment the step onto the school lot come Monday morning. All I have to do is sit here with my friends and eat lunch.

Shouldn't be too hard right?

A tray came down next to mine, pulling me out of my reprieve with a dull thud.

'Hey Bella'

Alice announced herself to my presence with just a tad too much trepidation in her tone to be her usual annoying go-lucky self. I knew I could get just a bit scary sometimes, but hey…

'So, you've got to promise me that you're not going to freak out at me over here 'kay?'

I merely raised my eyebrows, signalling in one move for her to get on with it and that I just wasn't in the mood right now to play around in circles with her. Plus, I just knew that girl far too well god damn well – I was promising nothing.

'Well…You know I sit next to Edward in maths right?'

'Cullen?' I asked, venom laced through his name.

She nodded meekly in reply. Alice just didn't do meek. Ostentatious? Sure. Quirky? Absolutely. Shy? No way in hell. And having the asshole in the frame did nothing to calm my nerves.

'What happened Alice.' I deadpanned.

'Huh, well funny story…We were talking and I said how these jumpers show no figure what-so-ever right? Well yeah, one thing led to another and well…

.' She got out in a rush of air.

It took me a moment or two to decipher what she said, but then it dawned on me in a moment of total comprehension.

'How on Gods green Earth did you manage to go from criticizing the school uniform to the asshat, to telling him my bra size?!'

It was only in the last shrill dying echo that I realised that a) there should _so _not be an echo to that, and b) I was standing in the middle of a now silent cafeteria.

My face lit up red in sheer mortification as I managed to release a strangled 'crap' from between my teeth.

Directly behind me, the voice of the Devil himself spoke.

'Well I've got to say Bella, they sound just about perfect for me to hold onto and tease. Not too big, not too small. How about you take your top off and give us a live demonstration?'

_That fucker__._

A lot of people don't see me as the violent type. Hell, they think I'm downright angelic. They leave the whole violent persona thing to Rose. I guess that concept was about to be blown out of the water

I spun round to see him standing way too close to be considered polite with that shit eating crooked grin adorning his face.

My eyes flashed dangerously as he held my gaze with the force of his own.

His eyebrows just gave that one slight twitch as if to say 'what you gonna do about it?' And that was all it took. That's what made me snap.

He saw the sudden change in my eyes and took a measured step back while I moved with him exactly at the same time and at the same pace.

It only took five steps before he hightailed it, me hot on pursuit.

It's not exactly a secret that I don't run. I've taken out PE staff before getting out of various situations using – scarily enough – intimidation, bribery and deals. I am well and truly the least athletic person you will ever meet, and it's not like I do it just to avoid physical activity. It just grosses me out that I would have to get all sweaty in the morning and spend the rest of the day without a shower until I got home.

Alice and Rose know me well enough though. They know that all it takes is the right motivation, and believe me when I say I have plenty of that right now.

We burst through the doors and round the corner, out onto the quad. He looked behind him, a small amount of surprise mixed with humour glowing in his emerald eyes that I was actually able to keep pace with his long legs.

He ran to the side so that he was facing me. Forcing me to stop and turn toward him. His eyes darkened as he stalked toward me, predatory in his gape.

It was then that I realised that I was never the dominant hunter, I was the prey. I was the prey of the bronze haired, toned body and make your heart melt smile that made up Edward Cullen.

He came and stood directly in front of me and snaked his hand up to the back of my head and placed the other surprisingly gently onto my hip.

Somehow pulling me closer to him in the non-existent space between us, he tilted my head up and crashed his lips onto mine. Burning their imprint onto them for all time.

My eyes fell shut in pure ecstasy as sparks flew where out bodies were connected. Two halves of a whole.

A tiny moan escaped me as his tongue pressed against my closed lips, demanding entrance. But I was too far gone to care as I willingly parted my lips to allow him to explore my mouth.

Kissing Edward was like nothing I had ever imagined. He tasted like cinnamon and spice, like playfulness and intensity. He tasted like himself, as what could only be called Edward. Pure unadulterated bliss.

I knew logically that we would have to surface for air sometime, but I couldn't hold back a groan of longing as we separated. I opened my eyes to gaze boldly back into his. Both of us simmering in the heat and passion.

'What was that for?' I found myself asking breathlessly with half lidded eyes.

'I needed to do something to get your attention. I couldn't go on letting you hate me without letting you know someway how I feel about you. Although I honestly had no idea it would happen like this.' He told me with a deeper, huskier tone than was his norm. 'Alice's whole bra comment just through me'. He told me with a smile I returned.

Suddenly from our right a burst of cheering and whistles pierced the bubble that surrounded us. We turned our heads simultaneously to see both the student body and several of the teachers on duty watching and laughing through the more window than wall which separated the cafeteria from the quad. It was more than apparent that they had just witnessed the whole thing.

I felt the inferno of heat pooling into my cheeks and I buried my head in the crook between Edward's neck and shoulder.

Edward chuckled softly into my hair.

'How about we get out of here.' He suggested, leading me away from to school and to the parking lot where I knew his Harley Davidson V-ROD to be resting.

'Where do you want to go?' I asked

'How about Port Angeles for a first date? I know a great Italian place up there that seems about perfect right now.'

'Sure.' I smiled as we walked up to the bike and he sat up front, motioning for me to join him on the back.

Wrapping my arms around him as he pushed the speed, I couldn't help muttering, 'You know you're not forgiven for that comment earlier on in the caff right?'

He laughed, turning his head slightly to kiss my forehead. 'Right.'

- - - - - - -

The next morning I woke to a slight chill in my room. I walked over to the culprit of a window and shut it, being sure that the latch was on.

I know that I had to sneak back into my room last night after my date with Edward, but I could have sworn I closed the window after me.

Ugh, this is going to be a fun conversation with Charlie.

'_Yeah, sorry about not coming home via the front door Dad that I knew you were waiting behind. I was out with my new boyfriend that I'm just beginning __to realise that I have scarily strong feelings for. Oh well, I'll see you later, just got to go to the bath room and make use of the shower head to relieve some of the indescribable tension that he builds in me. And just to add in if you were curious Daddy, my truck is at school 'cause I was on the back of Edward's bike at eighty miles per hour at three am. Well just so you know Dad. Bye!'_

Yeah, I could see that going just swimmingly.

Shrugging, I walked to the calling of the stress eradicator that posed as a shower with its calming jets of hot water and the promise of strawberry shampoo.

Turning up the heat to as hot as I could stand it without hospitalisation, I walked into the steaming up glass of the shower and just let my shoulders drop, allowing the streams of water to work there magic and massage the stress out of me and only leave the total blissed out feeling that Edward caused.

As the water started to turn toward the cool side of things I stepped out and wrapped myself up in the big, white fluffy towel that waited warming above the radiator.

Walking back into my room dripping wet and starting to feel the chill a bit more strongly now, I started to grab some sweats to relax about the house in. Considering no-one had come bursting into the room yet, Charlie must be at work again. Honestly, what the hell do those guys do all day? This is Forks, the most dangerous thing that could happen is that someone could slip in a puddle. Okay, I could slip in a puddle and bring everyone else in a five mile radius down with me and suffering everything from fractured wrists to severe concussion.

I might watch 'Miss Congeniality' then and make use of the no moaning about chick flicks to bug me. Mmmm…still half a pint of Ben and Jerry's Cookie Dough left in the freezer.

I froze as I passed the rocking chair however. Something I know I didn't put there last night was looking right back up at me. Lying on the purple blanket thrown onto the chair was a lacy black bra with tags still on declaring it to be in my size.

As I picked it up for further examination, a white note came fluttering out. Catching it, it read:

'_Just something for you to remember me by beautiful for now,_

_I'll pick you up at five for date number two._

_Enjoy the gift. ;-)_

_-E.'_

_That bastard._ I thought as a smile spread across my face.

**Thanks for reading through! If you love me and want your own black bra for our sexy Ed, then please review and I'll ask him what he can do for you.**

**Best of wishes,**

**MovieMoments.**


End file.
